


Built To Fall

by nuworldview



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, EXO and GOT7 are mentioned, Fluff, I’m too tired to type out all these tags, Mafia AU, Multi, Possible smut, Still terrible at tagging tho, and might even make an appearance, assassin reader, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuworldview/pseuds/nuworldview
Summary: Like a house made of cards, life is a fragile thing. Humans build themselves up to new and impossible heights, only to be knocked down by some of the smallest things.An assassin willing to do anything to survive.A gang who built themselves up from humble beginnings through violence and bloodshed.When two similar yet very different worlds collide, the universe decides to do what it does best: create sweet chaos.BTS x Reader





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of a series that I intend to be pretty long. Hope you enjoy! 💜

“I don’t have a good feeling about this!” Jimin yelled as loud as he could so the man next to him could hear over the blaring music. Taehyung didn’t even turn towards him, so he figured he hadn’t heard him. 

Jimin started to pull out his phone to text Taehyung when a loud boom resonated through the club, causing screams and chaos. Many people ran out, but some stayed behind to try and steal some booze. 

“Boss is definitely not gonna be happy,” Jimin muttered under his breath. The two men were at a club known for offerings of strange and shady business. And they had come to find a specific person. 

Before they could take one step further to flee off the scene, a knife whizzed past and grazed Taehyung‘s cheek, leaving a small trail of blood in its wake. 

“All right, who did that?!” He stood and yelled into the small crowd. Instead of an answer, he saw a someone running out of the club through the back exit. It was possible that they had been tipped off by a local gang who had seen their faces in the area before. 

But before Jimin could contemplate the situation further, Taehyung had taken off running after the person who had most likely thrown the knife. After a split second decision, Jimin sprinted after him, knowing it would be useless to call their boss. He likely already knew what happened. After all, he had eyes and ears all throughout the city of Seoul. 

By the time Jimin caught up enough to Taehyung and the knife-thrower, he realized something. Most people would try to take them down instead of throwing a knife as a warning. He could see by the person’s moments that they were very fit and well trained; they had complete control over the blade that had been thrown earlier. 

Something told Jimin that they weren’t dealing with a simple gang member. This person was most likely very dangerous. 

Hearing a grunt from far ahead, Jimin could just barely make out a figure falling. And because one of the people kept running, he knew it was Taehyung who was slumped in the ground. 

“Taehyung! What the hell, dude!” Jimin yelled when he was close enough to touch him. Taehyung didn’t answer, so Jimin turned him over to see what was wrong. 

Clearly, having a large knife impaled in his gut was definitely considered a problem.


	2. Chapter 1

“Y/n! Y/n, wake up! We’re gonna be late to class!” Still tired from the all-nighter she had pulled, Y/n turned over in her bed and faced the wall. 

“Five more minutes,” she groaned into her pillow. 

“No! Get up now!” Y/n’s friend, Elliane, yelled and pulled her out of the blanket she was cocooned within.

Elliane had naturally curly and dark hair, with a skin tone to match. Y/n was always amazed at how quickly she could get ready, especially because Elliane had recently ran out of product that made it easier to do her hair. Y/n could safely say that Elliane was her closest—and possibly only—friend that she trusted. When they met, they had gotten along so quickly; they both had quick wit and a love for knowledge. 

Shivering at the loss of her nice and warm duvet, Y/n unwillingly got out of her large bed and stalked to her bathroom. 

“You better not take long! Class starts in thirty minutes!” Elliane laughed at the loud cursing that could hear through the bathroom door. She could tell by the loud thuds, that Y/n was bumping into just about everything in the bathroom in her rush to get ready. 

A few minutes later, Elliane jumped when the bathroom door slammed open to reveal Y/n in a very disheveled state. Her toothbrush was in her mouth and a brush was stuck in her hair. 

“Ehlp ee,” Y/n pleaded with her best friend and roommate. Sighing, Elliane walked over to Y/n and helped her finish getting ready. 

“We don’t have time for foo-“ Y/n was cut off by a travel mug filled with coffee and a packed lunch box being shoved in her face. 

“Thanks so much! What would I do without you?” She gushed at her friend, who said something that she couldn’t quite hear. 

“What was that?” Y/n asked. 

“I said,” she enunciated dramatically. “You’d probably be dead.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Y/n agreed with a shiver and locked the door to their apartment behind them as they left for their college campus. 

~•~

“So this is the place?” Jungkook asked. 

“That’s what my information says. Yoongi hyung looked at the tapes and saw that there’s a stash of weapons out back. He also hacked into the database and this is where they live.” Jimin answered. 

The two mafia members stood outside a high end apartment building that was built within the last two years. There was close to 30 floors, and the higher the floor, the better the apartment. The rent was already outrageous, due to the fact that the building was a few blocks away from a very prestigious college and located in the very fancy business section of the city. 

Someone like a CEO or a high-ranked businessman or woman would live there. 

“Alright then, let’s go inside,” Jungkook broke the silence and stepped into the tall building. 

~•~

“And don’t forget your essay that’s due Monday!” The professor called out to the students as they rushed from the lecture hall. 

Y/n gathered up her stuff and met the only other real friend she had on campus.

“Thanks for waiting, Elliane,” she huffed. 

“What’s with you? Why’re you all huffy?”

“Class is really boring. I already know what we’re doing while nobody else has a freaking clue, so the professor is going really slow.” Y/n rolled her eyes.

“What exactly are you guys learning?” Elliane prompted with a hand motion. 

“Cryptography and network security. But this is easy compared to jobs I’ve worked,” Of course she would complain, she had already learnt the whole subject, but she had to get a degree in computer sciences anyway. 

“Jobs you’ve worked. I assume this is part of the thing you can’t tell me about?” Elliane received a short nod as a response; Y/n was obviously irritated and tired enough not to speak.

“Let’s go home. This was you last class of the day,” she nudged Y/n towards the exit. “And I know you could really use a nap.” She got another nod in response, and so they walked back to their apartment. 

~•~

As soon as she stopped in front of her apartment door, Y/n noticed something was off. She couldn’t tell what it was, but she was certain that something was wrong. She’d always had a strong sense of danger and incoming doom, and her brain was ringing the alarms like crazy. 

“You okay?” Elliane placed a hand on Y/n’s back, checking to see if she really was alright. 

“Yeah,” Y/n said. “I’m fine.” She was anything but. Her senses were telling her to get the hell out of there before something bad happened. Ignoring it, she opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside, guard up. 

She was greeted by silence and nothing was out of place in their home. She didn’t understand. Why would she have felt that much panic when nothing was out of place. 

That’s when she noticed it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a pinprick-sized light. It was subtle, and no one else but her would have been able to see it. 

Knowing that it was there, Y/n decided to ignore it. After all, she wasn’t supposed to see it. Who knows what would happen if the people who placed found out she knew they were listening in?

Obviously, nothing good would come from this situation. But Y/n had to survive. There was no way she was going down without a fight. 

“Y/n, buddy, are you sure you’re okay?” Elliane didn’t look or sound the least bit convinced. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You’ve been standing just inside the door and staring out the window for ten minutes now! I’m concerned. Do you need to see another ther-“ 

“No. Don’t even suggest it,” Y/n glared. “I’m fine. I’m just thinking about stuff.” She threw the bag that held her textbooks from her classes that day into her room from the hallway. She had aimed for the bed, but missed by about six feet, resulting in a crash. 

“What did you hit this time?” Elliane sighed. 

“My stack of old textbooks. They fell off my dresser.” Y/n shrugged, not caring. She heard her friend grumble about how expense those were; they practically cost you soul and a few limbs to buy. 

Y/n still had her other bag in her hand—the one that held her homework for the week. 

“Don’t you dare throw that one,” Elliane glared, still not happy about Y/n’s habit of throwing stuff when she was stressed or upset. 

“I’m not going to. I’m heading to that coffee shop I like. I want to start this essay and finish some homework.”

“Ten o’clock is too late for coffee. You’ll end up pulling another all-nighter.” Elliane cared about Y/n. She really did. But sometimes she cared a little too much. 

“It’s never too late for coffee. See ya!” Not giving her a chance to respond, Y/n practically ran out the door and started towards the coffee shop. 

~•~

“Aaaand done!” Checking the time, Y/n noticed that she’d stayed longer than she meant to. It was almost midnight and the shop was supposed to be closing in a few minutes.

Y/n had gone through three cups of coffee and pushed her way through all her work. She even did her whole essay, not wanting to be shown up by the less intelligent people in her class. 

When the barista kept cleaning the table next to her for longer than needed, Y/n took the hint and packed up her things, thanking him for letting her stay so late. 

Realizing that Elliane would definitely give her crap about staying out so late without telling her when she’d be back, Y/n hurried out of the shop; she was determined to make it back before midnight. 

As she rounded the corner of the coffee shop to go home, she felt an arm snake around her waist and a cloth being pressed onto her nose and mouth. 

Y/n knew someone had just pressed a rag soaked in chloroform to her face, trying to knock her unconscious. But she also knew it that it takes more than just a whiff of the stuff to knock someone out. She would have approximately four to five minutes before she’d fall unconscious—less if the smell of how much they used was anything to go by—and she was determined to not let it get to that. 

She shoved and kicked and struggled, but the person holding her hands an iron grip on her arms, keeping her in place. Before she knew it, she had dropped her bag and was fading away. 

She was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who that is...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s short, but I have lots of work and many projects to work on at the moment (excuses, excuses, I know).
> 
> Trying out a different format, so I’m sorry it it’s a bit wonky.

>  
> 
> Within the mafia group known as Bangtan, Yoongi was was the skilled hacker and technology expert. He knew just about everything on the subject, and was was known as one of the most dangerous and wanted hackers in the world.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yoongi hyung, how much longer will it take?” Jungkook asked impatiently.
> 
>  
> 
> “Keep bothering me and it’ll be much more time,” he stopped typing at his keyboard and glanced at one of the many monitors that were placed on his desk. Yoongi inspected the code he had written to make sure no errors had been made.
> 
>  
> 
> Satisfied with the results of his inspection, he saved the message he had written to a small thumb drive.
> 
>  
> 
> “All done. Now will you leave me in peace?” Yoongi gave a small glare at the younger male and tossed the memory device towards him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks hyung!” Jungkook yelled as he left the large room, closing the door behind him with a slight bang.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi had made sure that the message within the code he’d written would only be read by the person they were after. They had been trying to hunt down a specific assassin for a short while.
> 
>  
> 
> Nobody knew who they were or what they looked like. All that was known about the elusive assassin, was that they could not be found unless they wanted to; they had eyes and ears all around the world.
> 
>  
> 
> ~•~
> 
>  
> 
> The first thing Y/n noticed when she started coming back to consciousness, was the burning sensation on her wrists and ankles.
> 
>  
> 
> Since her vision was blocked by some kind of fabric—likely a blindfold, Y/n took an educated guess about the position she was most likely in.
> 
>  
> 
> Y/n dropped her chin to her chest, slowly clenching her muscles up and down her body. She could tell she was on a metal folding chair with her ankles and wrists bound with strong rope to the chair legs and behind her.
> 
>  
> 
> Listening for anything to tell her where she was, Y/n heard the faint sound of rain pelting a window and a car driving on gravel.
> 
>  
> 
> Realizing the longer she stayed put while no one was obviously in the room, the less of a chance she had to escape. Y/n shifted as far forward as she could, trying to get her head in between her knees.
> 
>  
> 
> Carefully using her knees to get the blindfold off, Y/n let out a quiet scream of frustration when she discovered there was no way it was going to come off.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, looks like our little birdie is trying to escape her cage,” a velvety deep voice came from behind her.
> 
>  
> 
> Y/n flinched at the sound. After all, she had thought she was alone in the room. A few second later, Y/n felt tugging on her head. She quickly realized the person who has spoken was untying the blindfold that had covered her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> Once it was untied, the man behind her let it drop into her lap. Squinting, Y/n noticed the material that had been used was a long, black piece of silk. Eyes finally adjusted to the light, she tried to turn her head around to see what the man looked like, because surely, if someone had a voice like that, they’d have a face to match it.
> 
>  
> 
> But as her head started to turn, it was met with resistance. The man behind her tsked in disproval at her action. Getting the hint about what she was not supposed to do, Y/n faced straight ahead and stared at the door directly in front of her.
> 
>  
> 
> Growing bored of the situation she was in, she decided to see if she could get a response out of the man guarding her.
> 
>  
> 
> “You know,” she said, voice raw. “One would think you would take the girl out to dinner before you tie her up and make her voice sore.”
> 
>  
> 
> “How about this, little birdie,” the man purred into her ear. “Maybe next time you will get that.” He chuckled at her, finding the situation funny. The distance between him and Y/n was very small, and his breath on the back her neck made the hairs on her arms and neck rise and chills snake down her spine.
> 
>  
> 
> The door in front of her clanged open, and an attractive man walked in. ‘Why to the bad guys always have to look so good,’ Y/n thought.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tae, what’re you doing out of bed? You were stabbed yesterday!” The mystery man exclaimed. Yet another deep chuckle came from behind Y/n.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s fine, Jungkookie. I just wanted to see our new little birdie, but I guess I’ll leave now.” the man said, sending yet another set of chills down Y/n’s spine.
> 
>  
> 
> As he walked to the door, he turned around and winked at Y/n. She was right in her assumption. The man was painfully attractive. ‘Tae’ was handed a small object that looked like a flash drive, and left the room.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well kitten, looks like it’s just you and me.” He said, gingerly sitting with his legs crossed on the ground.
> 
>  
> 
> ~•~
> 
>  
> 
> According to Jungkook, Yoongi had found a way to contact the assassin they were after. Excited about the information and a copy of the message in his hand, Taehyung headed to Jimin’s room instead of going back to bed.
> 
>  
> 
> The door to his room was closed, so Taehyung put his fist up to the door to knock. Before he could even make a sound, the door swung open to a very moody Jimin.
> 
>  
> 
> “What?” He demanded.
> 
>  
> 
> Taehyung put his hands up, in a gesture that said, ‘I surrender.’
> 
>  
> 
> “Geesh. What crawled up your ass and died?!” He said, not used to Jimin being so snippy. Especially towards _him_.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just that I had to stay out all night playing the barista so we could keep tabs on Y/n. She stayed at that coffee shop almost until midnight!” He let out a huff, frustrated at the lack of sleep and the cliché role he had to fill the night before.
> 
>  
> 
> “Makes sense,” Tae sympathized. “But I’ve got some news, so cheer up.” He pushed past Jimin and into the room, immediately going to sit on his bed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yoongi hyung found a way to contact the assassin,” he held up the flash drive, waving in the air.
> 
>  
> 
> “Seriously?” Taehyung nodded.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well then, I’m guessing Yoongi hyung didn’t offer to get it out, did he?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nope,” Taehyung affirmed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s get started.” They both grinned, ready to track down the most elusive but famous assassin known.


End file.
